bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Bomber (B-Daman)
'''Black Bomber (Kurobon), '''also known as Captain Kurobon in Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden, is one of the protagonists in the Bomberman B-Daman (series) and manga. He is the oldest member of the group, and is shown in relatively few episodes compared to the others. Portrayed as a lone wolf in the series, he is initially reluctant to accept the help of the other Bombers as he does not think much of their abilities, but comes to appreciate his allies' strength and learns to fight together as a team to defeat the forces of evil. He is the grandson of Professor Bomber and the older brother of Jack, his more playful and cheerful twin. Black Bomber's B-Daron is a dragon, Hiryu. He was voiced by Toshihiko Seki in the Japanese anime He also appears as a major character in BB-Daman Bakugaiden V. Personality Unlike the other four heroes, Black Bomber is more serious and mature and can even come across as harsh at times. Though he seems aloof, mysterious and cold on the outside he is a good person at heart, showing a willingness to help his friends whenever they are in danger. He always leaves immediately afterwards however, prefering to work alone. In BB-Daman Bakugaiden III, he is a captain in the army of Emperor Dark Bomber. He initially fights to capture White Bomber and defeat the Nereid rebel alliance, but has a change of heart when he sees how truly evil a being the Dark B-Da's influence has turned his lord into. In B-Daman Bakugaiden proper he fights evil from the onset with his own B-Da Armors and his B-Daron, Hiryu, to aid him. Black Bomber is shown to be skilled at martial arts and personal combat, holding his own against Tiger and Shuringe, and is extremely agile. His is also capable of piloting and repairing his own B-Da Armors and often comes in to save the others, though he tells them not to misinterpret his aid as a sign of friendship. Stoic and rarely emotional, he is a calm, collected and intelligent individual who can quickly analyze an opponent's fighting style and traits and adjust his strategy accordingly. He is an expert in battle and is the most skilled at fighting among the protagonists. At least two of the Dark B-Da have recognized him as a strong combatant and a worthy foe. He also has a strange connection with one of the B-Daman's enemies, the Dark Prince, who was sent by Dark Koutei of the Dark B-Da to conquer B-Da City. He also has a strong desire to defeat evil, which stems from an incident that led to his own brother Jack being taken away through a vortex when they were playing baseball one day. Black Bomber saw it all happen while watching from outside the window, horrified. Ever since that fateful day, his one goal in life has been to defeat the evil Dark B-Da. After the Dark B-Da was destroyed Jack turned back into himself and a softer side of Black Bomber was seen in response to getting his brother back. Red Bomber has had a crush on him ever since he saved her life though he merely sees her as a good friend, and either doesn't care or is unaware that she likes him. He seems to be fond of sweet caffeinated drinks such as coffee and cream soda, which was shown in DJ Corner 3 of the Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden BGM Soundtrack. He has a similar personality in BB-Daman Bakugaiden V. B-Da Armors Black Gattinger Black Bomber's first B-Da Armor in the series that he uses to fight the Dark B-Da. Its armament is a ‎rotary cannon with three barrels which proves effective against the Dark B-Da minions' suits, but not so much against mechas of the Four Great Dark Beings. Like its pilot, the mecha is capable of great mobility, which it uses to surprising effect against Drakken in close-range combat, though it cannot fly. The one major difference between Black Gattlinger and its contemporary B-Da Armors is that it doesn't utilize a rounded capsule for its cockpit, possibly due to being an older design by Professor Bomber. Its main attack is "Gatling Shot". Black Cluster Black Bomber's second B-Da Armor, built after Black Gattinger was destroyed by Drakken's Hagane Soryu in a previous battle. It has now been upgraded to include a rounded capsule cockpit like the other 2nd-generation Armors. Like its predecessor, the Black Cluster is capable of high speed while attacking and defending, which allows it to fight in close-quarters with opponents. However, it is now able to fly and was able to fight Tiger's Kurogane Byakko to a draw in its debut in Episode 19. Its main attack is "Cluster Cannon" which demonstrates its rapid-fire capabilities by firing off 3 or 4 consecutive B-Dama shots. Black Devastator Black Bomber's third and final B-Da Armor in the series. Bakugaiden-kurobon1.jpg|Black Bomber (Kurobon) Armor Kurobon.JPG|Black Bomber Armor Kurobon0.jpg|Kurobon Kurobon_op.jpg|Kurobon in Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden OP Theme Kurobon_V.jpg|Kurobon in Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Category:B-Daman Characters Category:Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Category:Villains